


We Are Not In A Shoujo, You Moron

by theinklingsoftime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge - Freeform, i guess, meet cutes, meeting scenarios, plance, prompts from tumblr, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinklingsoftime/pseuds/theinklingsoftime
Summary: So many meet-cutes. So little time.





	1. Chapter 1

Katie Holt was not having a very good morning.

She had missed her alarm clock, stubbed her toe, dropped her breakfast coffee, and had lost her portable charger, which in turn made her phone drop to twenty percent, not nearly enough to play Hearthstone on the bus ride over.

Oh, and her best friend was whining her ears off.

“This is nothing like Baywatch.” Allura Lione griped. 

Katie glared at her. “Did you expect it to be?”

Allura groaned loudly. “Come on. It was either this or more SAT prep. And Ms. Haggar is a bitch. And fine, I kinda thought it was going to be like Baywatch.” She threw her hands in the air and slumped on her chair. “Sue me.”

“Is that why you’re wearing the red bathing suit?” Katie said tiredly, head propped up on her hand.

“Well, Nyma said the blue bikini made me look like a hoe, so it was either this or the white one, and I’m too white right now for the white. I need to look tan, not the underbelly of a fish.”

Katie coughed. “I feel like that was aimed at me, but it’s too early to deal with your shade. Anyway, you didn’t have to come. Hunk’s only gone for a day or two, I could’ve done this by myself. Or….was it because you were hoping to catch a few guys?”

Allura huffed, and didn’t answer, nose in the air. 

There was a silence.

“Can you get me a water?” Katie said suddenly. “I’m thirsty, and I haven’t drunk anything in an hour. I mean, I’m obviously not as thirsty as you, but a girl has to keep hydrated somehow.” She paused. “You know, that would make a really good tweet.” She glanced over.

Allura gaped. “You wouldn’t.” 

Katie stretched, picking her phone out of her shorts, and tapped in her password. “Mmmmmmm….sure about that?”

Her friend sighed. “I hate you sometimes.” She slipped off her chair, flipped her friend off, and then walked down the platform’s stairs.

Katie snickered, and returned to watching the ocean. There weren’t a lot of people there yet, as it was pretty early, so she amused herself by trying to count the amount of seagulls perched near the water.

A few minutes passed, and Allura was still missing. 

Frowning, Katie sat up and looked down the stairs. 

No one was there.

She then crossed across to the edge of the deck, and peered out.

There was Allura, laughing with some guy with black hair and a white streak, and having the time of her life.

Katie sighed, and flopped back on her chair. “Ugh.” She moaned to herself. “Should’ve known.”

“Hey!” She heard Allura yell, and looked down.

“This is Shiro!” Her friend called. “He surfs! Is it okay if-,”

Katie rolled her eyes. “Stay safe!” She yelled down. “I am so not down for babysitting little gremlins this early in the summer.”

Allura laughed, cheeks flushed, and then waved as she and the guy raced off across the dunes.

Katie sat on her chair, alone.

She sighed.

* * *

It was about two Night Vale’s later (Hunk had just gotten her into it, and she already shipped Carlos and Cecil so hard) when she decided to put down her phone and stretch her arms.

She sighed as something popped in her shoulder, and made to grab her phone again when something in the water caught her eye.

Scrambling off her chair, she grabbed her binoculars and peered out.

There was a figure floating in the water.

“Fuck.” Pidge said to herself, and raced down the stairs of the platform, grabbing one of the rescue buoys and pelting down the beach.

She stopped at the water’s edge.

So she had done this at a pool a couple of times, and it had been fine.

But staring out, into the water, the sun beating down on her-it was like reality slapped her in the face with an airbag.

She was not cut out for this.

Memories started to free-flow, and she could feel her heart pumping, harder, harder, faster-

* * *

_the water closed in above her_

_she couldn’t yell_

_she couldn’t breath_

_she couldn’t move_

_in her rapidly closing eyes, she could see figures above her_

_her fingers twitched_

_her eyes slowly closed_

* * *

A bird caw startled her eyes into opening, and she shoved down the memories, splashing down into the water, and beginning to swim.

With every stroke, the memories crashed down on her.

_water_

She lifted her head above the waves.

_water everywhere_

She kicked her legs.

_she couldn’t move_

Almost there-

_she couldn’t move, she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t_

And then she felt a body, and she almost screamed-with joy or fear, she couldn’t tell.

It was a man, she thought, bare naked from the waist up, blue swim shorts ripped and muddied.

She gripped his torso and, steadying herself on the buoy, tried to flip him over.

When she finally managed to, it was a sock in the gut.

She remembered blue eyes.

* * *

_the water closed in above her_

_she couldn’t yell_

_she couldn’t breath_

_she couldn’t move_

_in her rapidly closing eyes, she could see figures above her_

_her fingers twitched_

_her eyes slowly closed_

_and_

_then_

_arms encircled her waist and pulled_

_was she flying_

_was she dead_

_her head broke the surface of the water_

_she heaved_

_“shhhhhhhh,” a voice came from behind  
_

_“you’re safe”  
_

_“you’re safe”  
_

_all she could remember were blue eyes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plangst.


	2. Chapter 2

“Allura, I swear to high-,”

“Geez, you swear like a grandma.”

“Would you like me to use actual curse words? Because I can, you asshat-,”

“Okay, okay! Keep your pants on.”

A small grumble came from the shotgun seat.

“My pants are on, thank you very much, and I don’t intend on taking them off for whoever you’ve set me up with tonight.”

“Katie-,” Allura started, and then sighed. “I am not taking you to an execution.”

“Oh, really?” Katie said sneeringly. “Then why do I have an urge to spill my guts and die?”

“Well, you have your own problems, sunshine.” Allura muttered. “Come freakin’ on, it’s just one date.”

“One-,” Katie pretended to stutter, “D-date?” She scowled. “Do I look like I was born yesterday?”

“Well, if you asked me-,” Allura said to herself, and yelped as Katie’s hand connected with her arm. “No maiming the driver!”

The car was quiet as they went over a bridge.

“Allura…..,” Katie’s voice was quiet.

“Yeah?”

“I’m scared.”

“What?” Allura scoffed. “Katie Holt, the girl who stood up in sixth period and called Iverson a son of a bitch? The one who climbed out the dorms and onto the roof to shoot fireworks? By the way-,” She said as they turned a corner, “I still have the video. Can I upload-,”

“No. A true master never lets the proof come out.” Katie shook her head, and Allura snorted.

“A true master-sure.” She drawled, and then slowed as they reached an intersection. “Almost there.”

Katie groaned, and slumped on her seat. “Great.”

“What’s wrong? Seriously. You’re never like this.” Allura said, eyes furrowed as she searched for a parking spot.

“What’s wrong? Oh, nothing, just that my so-called best friend set me up on a blind date without telling me, practically kidnapped me from my dorm, and now expects me to be all sunshine and butterflies?” Katie snapped, and then sighed. “I’m sorry, it’s just…..I haven’t been…..with someone….since…….,” She fiddled with a string on her jacket.

“Oh.” Allura said suddenly. “OH. Oh shit.”

“Yeah.” Katie said softly.

The lights flickered on the street as the rain slowly dripped from the rooftops.

“Is it okay to miss him?” She said suddenly.

Allura glanced at her friend. “Do you?”

“Yes.” Then- “No.”

“So why are you asking?” Allura questioned.

“I don’t know.”

“You’re like a teenager.” Allura complained jokingly, and cackled as her friend stuck her tongue out.

They pulled over in front of a small restaurant, and Allura gently spun the wheel to park.

They sat in the darkness.

“We’re here.”

“I know.”

“You ready?”

A sigh.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

* * *

 

Keith sat at the bar.

_The Black Lion,_  he thought scornfully. 

It wouldn’t be surprising if the owner was drunk when they named it.

He had been waiting for twenty minutes-some blind date an old friend had promised.

(He hadn’t gone on a date for years)

_What was the name,_  he thought to himself as he accepted another beer.  _Something with a K,_  perhaps. 

Allura had an unfortunate habit of doing things last minute.

(She had texted him the day before, a couple of heart emojis preceding the actual message, which he assumed was to butter him up)

(She should have known better)

(He hated emojis)

The door jingled, and his eyes slid over to where a girl was stepping through, green backpack slung over her shoulder, hair covering her eyes.

She wiped her boots on the front mat, and looked around the restaurant.

_Was this her,_  he wondered.

(Not what he was expecting)

(At all)

In a good way?

Perhaps.

He would need to get a bit more drunk before he could decide.

Her eyes landed on him, and they stared at each other-violet eyes meeting hazel ones.

She walked over slowly.

“Keith? Keith K-,”

It was her.

He stood up, noticing immediately how tiny she was.

“Yeah. That’s me.”

She held out a hand, and he slowly took it.

“Katie. Katie Holt.”

Their fingers curled around each other.

“Pleasure.”

* * *

 

They sat facing each other, two burgers sitting, half-eaten, in front of them.

“So....you go to Altea, right? With Allura?” Keith said, fingering a fry.

She took a sip of her drink. “Yeah. Computer engineering. You go to-,”

“Daizabaal.” He said quickly, and she smirked. “Got a problem with us?”

“Nah.” She drawled. “I mean, you have a bunch of cheaters in the Robotics department, but that’s anywhere.”

He chuckled. “You know Lotor, then?”

Her eyes widened. “You do?”

“Unfortunately, roommates.”

She swallowed. “That blows.”

“Tell me about it. How do you know him?”

“Um....freshman night two years ago. Met through friends.”

“Was he a douchebag then? I transferred last year.”

She didn’t meet his eyes. “Yeah. He was.”

He poked at his burger.

The table was quiet.

“So, how do you know Allura?” She asked. “She talks a lot about you.”

“My old tutor in middle school. She also dated my friend Shiro for a while.”

“Oh, I know Shiro! He’s friends with my brother Matt.”

“Matt Holt?” Keith said, eyes furrowed. “Hey, I think I know him.”

“Really?” She laughed. “How?”

“We’re in a party in World of Warcraft together.” He blushed. “It’s a local one.”

“Huh. I wonder how I haven’t heard of you.”

“I go by Red Sword mainly.” He explained. “But we’ve chatted on Skype.”

“You’re Red Sword?” She exclaimed. “No way! We’ve dueled before! I’m an arcane mage. Pigeon.”

“No shit! Really?”

“Really.” She laughed heartily. “Wow.”

“Wow.”

She popped a fry in her mouth. “Wow.”

“Wow.”

“Are we going to say anything but WoW?” He teased. “I mean, I like Warcraft as much as the next paladin, but it’s a bit extreme.”

She smacked her forehead, giggling a bit, cheeks red.

_Wow. She was kind of....cute._

Shit.

Oh shit. 

No, he wasn't doing this.

Not again.

Oh shit.

* * *

 

_He was.....sweet_. 

She kind of liked this guy.

Never going to tell Allura, though.

(Her head was already too big)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No angst, only fluff.


	3. Chapter 3

They were sitting on the roof of his apartment building when she realized it.

It was like every single thing they’d gone through together-the bar fights, the movie marathons, the late night rides, going out drinking and him holding her when she cried-had just led up to her chest feeling like she had just run a marathon while completely stoned.

_If this is what love is, I’m going to kill myself._

Her fingers curled into a fist, and then out.

_This could ruin everything._

He pulled the joint out from between his teeth and puffed out a cloud of smoke slowly. “What’s eating you?”

“Hm?”

“You’re quieter than usual.” He teased, his foot gently bumping into hers. “Something up?”

“Nah.” She sighed, and stared up into the night sky, the sky above them filled with twinkling little stars. “Just tired.”

“Ah. I feel you.” He leaned back on his hands, eyes trained below them, on the cars racing the crowded streets.

Her heart pounded, and she was filled with the urge to lean over and stick her tongue down his throat.

 _Wow. Okay. Intense_.

“You doing anything this Friday? The new Juniper Grey movie is coming out.”

_Yeah. Movies. That’s good. Keep it PG, genius._

“Actually….,” He fingered the cigarette, “I got a date.”

“What?” Her heart stopped.

The world stopped.

The sun exploded.

_No._

“Yeah. Going out for drinks. Nothing special.”

“Nothing special.” She repeated. “Cool. Who’s the unfortunate soul?”

He laughed, and she wished she could throw herself off the roof. “No one you’d know. A chick from class.”

“Huh.”

“Don’t laugh, okay? She asked me, and I didn’t want to say no too quickly.”

“Mmm.” She hummed. 

“You’d like her.”

_Sure, moron._

The wind started up again, and she shivered.

“You sure you’re good?” He asked suddenly.

“Yeah.” She said quietly. 

_This could ruin everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It short but it angsty.


	4. Chapter 4

Katie Holt couldn’t really explain why she liked working at the library after school.

Perhaps it was the overall calmness of the building-despite being the place where desperate students went daily to try and convince themselves that they weren’t, in fact, going to fail their exams, it was quiet as a church.

Maybe it was the fact that she was literally surrounded by knowledge-twelve thousand books, Mr. Coran swore, filled the shelves.

That figure was probably bull, but she appreciated the sentiment.

And perhaps it was the people.

So many faces-she didn’t even know they had this many students before she took the job.

And yet-

Some were still familiar.

There was a boy who always came in on Thursdays-arrived at around four and left around seven.

Right when she locked up.

He sat at the table closest to the windows-black shaggy hair falling into his face as he leaned over whatever textbook he was poring over that day.

It wasn’t stalking, she reassured herself, as her eyes flickered over his silent form.

Just curiosity.

* * *

Tonight, however, she stood awkwardly at the front desk, eyes glancing occasionally at the clock.

7:34

She was supposed to be home around ten minutes before.

_Dammit._

She sighed, and, shutting down the last monitor, grabbed a pair of keys and began to close the front shelves.

He still didn’t move from his seat as she ‘accidentally’ dropped an encyclopedia a couple tables away, the sound echoing through the shelves.

 _She could admire his focus, but come on._   

Finally, after locking the final shelf, she gathered her courage and walked over.

“Um…..,” She began, and the guy looked up.

_Wow. Pretty eyes._

“Hi.” She said awkwardly.

“Hi.” He responded, and-

 _He was kind of cute_.

“I need you to kind of get out.” She blurted.

_Oooh. Instant regret._

“What?”

_Okay. Good job._

“I am so sorry, but….I was supposed to lock up around half an hour ago.” She cringed. “Sorry.”

He laughed, and began to gather up his books. “No, I’m sorry. I completely forgot about the time.”

“No, no! It’s totally fine. I just….it’s lasagna night.” She finished lamely.

“Lasagna. Important.” He teased- _was he teasing-_ as he leaned over to grab a textbook.

“Blood and Bones.” She read the cover. “Vampires?”

“Forensics, actually.” He smiled. “Though I do like my sparkles.”

“I’ve seen you in here a lot.” She said suddenly. “Do you have finals, or something?”

_You idiot, it’s not even December-_

“Nah. Just like it here.” He stuffed the final book in his bag and slung it over his shoulder. “Good company.”

And then he was gone, leaving Katie watching the glass doors swing shut, and the library to be finally empty.

_Good company-_


	5. Chapter 5

She sat on a cliff, the moon hanging above her in the sky.

_she was a-waiting for her lover to steal her heart away_

“Hey.” The whisper echoed across the rocky crevices of the canyons and the sand-covered ground, and she turned.

“Hey.” She whispered back, freckled cheeks flushing.

_and yet the frozen air between them called for her to stay_

“How hard was it getting out of the dorms?” She said quietly, and he sat down next to her, pale skin glowing in the cold moonlight.

“Not that hard. Hunk sleeps like a rock, and Lance had his headphones in.”

“Ah.”

_it was a silent kind of feeling, one new in it’s own way_

A calm, quiet feeling settled around them, and suddenly-

“I’ve missed you.”

She reveled in the feeling of his arms around her.

“You saw me yesterday.” She said into his sleeve.

“And it was too long.” His nose was in her hair.

“You’re a sap.”

“Don’t tell Lance. He’d kill me.”

And she pulled her face up to his, and gently touched her lips to his.

They stayed there, just  _embracing_  on that cliff in the moonlight.

“Your lips are cold.” She muttered against his mouth, and he laughed quietly.

_and she knew it’d all be over in the day_

_but she’d stay here, drinking in her frozen kisses until one strayed_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and sweet. Well, mainly short. A pre-canon Garrison 'we-knew-each-other-and-now-makeout-on-cliffs' au.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute fluff in a library.


End file.
